Goosefeather's Curse/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Doestar is standing at the top of Highrock, performing a warrior ceremony by giving Swiftpaw the warrior name of Swiftbreeze. As she gives her this name, she says StarClan honors her courage and her willingness to learn, welcoming her as a full warrior of ThunderClan. The Clan cheers the names of the three newest warriors; Swiftbreeze, Adderfang, and Stormtail. Moonkit joins in the cheering, but Goosekit feels too nervous to say anything. :As the talking grows too loud, Doestar silences them and announces that she has one more ceremony to perform, as they have a new apprentice among them. Littlestep asks Flashnose if any of the kits are six moons old yet, the she-cat saying Fallowsong's kits aren't due to be apprenticed until next moon. Fallowsong glances at Daisytoe, who looks away without speaking. Goosekit feels like he may have disappointed his mother with the path he would have to take; afraid of breaking the warrior code. Goosekit tells himself that it's okay, as he has a gift, but feels frustrated that he has to keep his secret even from his mother. Moonkit squeaks to ask who is being made an apprentice, as Heronkit hadn't said anything about it. :Doestar beckons Goosekit forward, and the camp falls into a stunned silence. She springs down to meet the kit, touching her nose to his head as she announces that Cloudberry is taking Goosekit in as her apprentice. She gives him the name Goosepaw, licking his head and wishing him good luck. Behind him, his Clanmates begin to meow that he is far too young to be a medicine cat. Cloudberry steps forward, asking the Clan to trust her on this, as it is very much the right choice. Rainfur speaks up, asking if StarClan told her to do this. Cloudberry mews after a pause that, yes, their ancestor did chose Goosepaw to be a medicine cat, and that he has a special path ahead of him, and that she must do everything she can to help him follow it. A few cats, namely Larksong, Mumblefoot, and his sister, Moonkit, begin calling his name. The other kits glare at him, while Stormtail draws his lips back and shows his yellow teeth, causing Goosepaw have a vision of a snarling badger. :While Doestar vanishes into her den and Pineheart begins organizing patrols, some other cats come to congratulate Goosepaw. He is unable to tell what cats are dead and what cats are alive, but accepts their cheers anyway. Nettlebreeze walks past and growls about how cats should not be made apprentices at four moons, and that this would never have happened in his day. Goosepaw scowls, while Moonkit comes over and tells him not to listen to Nettlebreeze, saying he's just cross because he's covered in ticks. Goosepaw turns and apologises to his sister, feeling that it's unfair that he gets to become an apprentice before she does. Moonkit mews that she's proud of him because he's going to be a medicine cat. Goosepaw asks if Moonkit will miss him, as he'll had to sleep in Cloudberry's den now, but Moonkit just looks past him, at Stormtail, who is bragging about the pigeon he caught during his assessment. Moonkit asks if Goosepaw thinks Stormtail will talk to her, or if he'll think she's just a dumb kit now that he is a full warrior. Goosepaw shrugs, saying if she wants to hear all about how great he is, he'd loved to talk to her. While he is speaking, Moonkit trots over to Stormtail and the other warriors, while Goosepaw heads to Cloudberry's den. :Afterwards, Cloudberry and Goosepaw stand at Highstones, near the cave holding the Moonstone. The latter reminisces on the trip through WindClan territory, having seen a scrawny brown tom die and heard the desperate cries of a lonely kit. He had tried to speak to these cats, but they looked right through them which made him believe that this was the future. The thought makes him shiver and he trots towards the Moonstone with Cloudberry. He spots three cats that nod encouragingly towards him, and he assumes are StarClan cats as their pelts are very faint and he can see the rocks behind them. :Just before he reaches the cave, he hears Redthistle and Sagepaw of ShadowClan; Chiveclaw and Hawkpaw of WindClan; and Echosnout of RiverClan within. Goosepaw takes a deep breath, feeling nervous. Cloudberry rumbles for him to follow her, and he huddles close to her, breathing in her familiar scent. They finally get to the Moonstone, Goosepaw seeing his mentor's fur being outlined by its pale white glow. Echosnout mutters that she thinks Goosepaw is too young to be there, saying that four moons old he should still be suckling at his mother's belly. Goosepaw remembers that Echosnout had been Cloudberry's mentor in RiverClan, thinking that the former seems to still think she can boss Cloudberry around. Chiveclaw shares his opinion on the matter by saying that if Cloudberry believes that he is ready to begin his training that they should not argue. Goosepaw thinks about how kind Chiveclaw had been on the way to Highstones, helping him under a prickly hedge and reassuring him that some hollering dogs wouldn't find them. Hawkpaw, Chiveclaw's apprentice, demands in a whisper to know why he had to wait six moons before he was made an apprentice, Chiveclaw sighing and telling him he became him apprentice when the time was right. He then tells Hawkpaw to hush and close his eyes, remembering to touch his muzzle to the Moonstone. :While Goosepaw is getting ready to go sleep, he opens his eyes, asking Cloudberry if they're going to StarClan. She tells him yes, and to be still and quiet, but he brings up the fact that he sees StarClan cats all the time. Cloudberry simply sighs, telling him that he has not seen the most important StarClan cats yet, and that he needs to be at the Moonstone for that. Goosepaw wriggles around and asks he she would know, as he doesn't know the names of the cats he's seen, stating that he could be a medicine cat already. Cloudberry says that Goosepaw has only been her apprentice for exactly one quarter moon, and that he knows little to no healing skills yet, so he is definitely not a medicine cat. She then prods his cheek and tells him to put his nose against the Moonstone and go to sleep. Echosnout hisses at them, telling them to be quiet, and Cloudberry apologises and presses her nose to the stone. :Goosepaw lays still for a while, hearing the cats around him falling asleep before he opens his eyes, seeing the crystal glowing and Sagepaw shifting in her sleep. He wonders briefly how much trouble he would get into if he headed up to the surface, but he hears someone whispering to him, assuming another of the apprentices has woken up. He sees a pair of green eyes in front of him, and then notices that many days are standing around him, moving toward him slowly. They breathe that they have been waiting a long time for him, that they watched him being born, and that he must listen to them as they have much to tell him. Goosepaw takes a step back and asks them to speak one at a time, feeling overwhelmed. The cats then begin telling him various prophecies that have significance later in the lives of the Clans. Goosepaw tries to tell them to stop, as they are scaring him, but they continue spouting prophecies. Goosepaw runs out of the cave, trying to get to the surface. When he does, he is panting, finding solace in the quiet of the night. :Cloudberry follows him out of the cave, glaring at him as she demands to know what he is doing. She goes on, telling him that he cannot leave the Moonstone before the ceremony is over, as she still needs to name him as her apprentice before StarClan. Goosepaw pants that StarClan already knows who he is, telling her about all the cats that had come to him, about all the prophecies they told him, breaking off in a wail. Cloudberry presses her shoulder against him to comfort him, telling him they need to figure out a way to help him control his visions. Goosepaw stares t her wildly, telling her that they aren't visions, as all the cats are actually there and all around them. Cloudberry meows that he'll need to find a way to ignore them, as there is more to StarClan than talking to StarClan, that there are herbs and ways of healing to learn as well as omens to find. She says that the other cats must see him preparing to be a medicine cat in the ways they expect, as that no one must know about his gift. Goosepaw's thoughts are frantic, telling him that this isn't a gift, as he doesn't want all these cats around him, and he doesn't want to be a medicine cat; all he wants is to be a warrior. He wishes silently for StarClan to find another cat to talk to. Characters Major }} Minor *Swiftbreeze *Stormtail *Adderfang *Moonkit *Littlestep *Flashnose *Fallowsong *Daisytoe *Pineheart *Nettlebreeze *Cloudberry *Redthistle *Sagepaw *Chiveclaw *Hawkpaw *Echosnout *Countless unnamed StarClan cats }} Mentioned *Unnamed orphaned she-kit *Countless unnamed StarClan cats }} Important events *Stormpaw, Adderpaw, and Swiftpaw have their warrior ceremonies, becoming Stormtail, Adderfang, and Swiftbreeze. *Goosekit becomes a medicine cat apprentice, taking the name Goosepaw. Notes and references Category:Goosefeather's Curse Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas